Bully
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Bully page at Bully Wiki. Bully is a third person sandbox style game created by Rockstar Games. Extended Game and Platforms Extended Game An extended version of Bully, entitled Bully: Scholarship Edition was released in March of 2008. This version of the game contains enhanced graphics, new characters and missions, and new items. For more information on Bully: Scholarship Edition, visit the page at Bully Wiki. Platforms Bully was released for PlayStation 2 in October of 2006. Bully: Scholarship Edition was released for: * Xbox 360 * Microsoft Windows (PC) * Wii Storyline The story of Bully & Bully: Scholarship Edition revolves around 15-year-old Jimmy Hopkins, a new student at Bullworth Academy after being dropped off by his mother and new stepfather. Jimmy has a history of troublemaking on his permanent record, and has been expelled from seven schools prior to his enrollment at Bullworth. As stated, the game is sandbox, so the player may explore the school campus, as well as the towns around the school. Bullworth itself is set in New England. Chapter 1 Making New Friends and Enemies In the first chapter, the player may only explore the school campus. Convinced to do so by Gary Smith in attempt to take over the school, Jimmy's goal is to take over the bullies in order to start stopping the bullying that occurs at Bullworth. After successfully winning in a fight against Bully leader Russell Northrop--that was organized by Gary--Jimmy neutralizes the bullies in regard to himself and Petey. Chapter 2 Rich Kid Blues The front gates of the school are opened in chapter two, allowing the player to explore Bullworth Town and Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy's latest goal is to take over the preppies. He starts off on a good note with them, however Gary turns the preps against Jimmy after spreading lies about Jimmy. After defeating prep leader Derby Harrington, Jimmy takes over the preps. Chapter 3 Love Makes the World Go Round In the third chapter of the game, the road work on the entrance to New Coventry ends, and New Coventry becomes available for player exploration. Additionally, the entire game world is covered in snow. In the beginning of the chapter, Jimmy aids greaser leader Johnny Vincent in catching his girlfriend, Lola, cheating on him and getting revenge on the boy she cheats with. After being told to vandalize New Coventry by Derby, however, Jimmy loses the greasers' respect. Johnny's crazed revenge seek escalates to a full-out rumble in New Coventry, where Jimmy defeats him in a fight at the Junkyard, and takes over the greaser clique. Chapter 4 A Healthy Mind in a Healthy Body, and Other Lies The snow has melted in this chapter. Jimmy and Pete decide that Jimmy's next order of business is to take over the jocks. To do this, Jimmy has to gain the nerds' respect first, and does so after destroying nerd leader Earnest's various potato cannons. With the nerds, Jimmy pulls various pranks and completes many missions against the jocks, and finally defeats the entire football team during their "big game", and thus takes over the clique. Chapter 5 The Fall and Rise of Jimmy Hopkins, Aged 15 Overcome with his popularity, Jimmy begins to disregard Petey's warnings about Gary, and promptly vandalizes City Hall. He is expelled because of this, and loses all of the school cliques' respect after Gary spreads more lies about him while Jimmy is spraypainting City Hall. Jimmy gains the Townies' respect after a fight against their leader, Edgar, and with the help of the Townie kids neutralizes the school after it breaks out into an inter-clique rumble. He clears his name, and is welcomed back to the school by the headmaster. Gary is expelled. Chapter 6 Endless Summer The sixth chapter is an endless summer, where the player may finish any incompleted tasks within the game. By this point, Jimmy has gained 100% respect of all the cliques in the game. Category:Games